


Most Popular Squad In School

by crimsonluna



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bakugou is Brittney Mathews and you can't convince me otherwise, Crack, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same thing with Kaminari being Trisha (#1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonluna/pseuds/crimsonluna
Summary: The Yuuei cheer squad faces troubling times. Two of their best members quit, their rivalry with the Todoroki family is getting out of hand, dirty lies are being spread, a mysterious student appears, and cheer nationals is underway. How will this squad stay sane?





	Most Popular Squad In School

**Author's Note:**

> (Starting to regret posting this a little) Uh, all the students are 17, there's going to be a lot of Oocness, this is completely crack so don't take this very seriously. It doesn't completely follow the MPGIS storyline, just some major plot stuff from certain seasons.

It a was relatively quiet school day at Yuuei High. Students milled around in the halls, either going to their lockers or to the lunch room. But in one section of the school (namely the bathroom)…….

“Should I go with the white stockings or the orange ones?” Ashido Mina asked as she set one leg on the edge of the bathroom sink for a few seconds before switching to the other. One leg had a pure white sock while the other was orange with blue and white horizontal stripes. “Which one goes better Kami?”   
Kaminari Denki tilted his head to the side as he examined his friend's legs (not in that kind of way), taking into consideration of the patterns and colors. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were drawn into a thin line, such concentration.   
“Hmmmmm, the orange one is the same as the outfit but the white goes better….” Kaminari hummed in thought as he tilted his head more, it look rather painful.   
It was silent for a few moments as Denki and Mina concentrated on their outfits (the standard orange and white cheer uniforms) but that was soon broken by the bathroom door opening with a loud creak, startling the teens inside as an unknown person strolled inside.   
“Um, excuse me?” Mina asked in confusion as the unknown person walked up to the sink. Denki leaned over to the side, past Mina, so he could get a better view of the new comer.   
“Uh, hello?” Denki matched Mina’s tone, trying to get the stranger's attention.   
“What?” The green haired teen turned to look at the other two occupants as if just realising that they were present.   
“Who the fuck are you?” Mina asked.   
“Who the fuck are you?” The teen quickly snapped back, causing Mina and Denki lean back dramatically in shock.   
Gasping loudly (and dramatically) in response, Denki moved so that he was in between his friend and this new guy.” Um, she's Ashido Mina. Uh, head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time model.” He stated with a rather smug look across his face, but it quickly diminished when the new boy shrugged his shoulders and responded with a “Ah”. Clearly he didn't seem all to impressed.   
“Who. The fuck. Are you?” Mina was shocked and pretty annoyed by the lack of apologeticness from this person.   
The green haired teen didn't say anything for a few seconds, most likely debating on whether or not he should say.   
“I'm Midoriya Izuku,” He finally spoke, “I'm new.”  
“Who the fuck let you in here?” Mina crossed her arms with a frown, annoyance clear on her face that the door watcher was not doing their job.   
“Mineta.” Izuku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“Mineta who?” Mina tried to think if she new anyone by the name of ‘Mineta’ but drew a blank.   
“Mineta Minoru.”   
“Mineta Minoru isn't even in charge of the door.” Denki said as if Izuku was stupid. But the blond quickly looked to the side in confusion.   
“So Midoriya,” Mina began after a quick shake of her head, not even bothering to remember her other teammates name, “let me tell you how things work around here-”   
“I already know how things work around here.” Izuku cut the girl off with an annoyed huff.   
“Mineta Minoru is in charge of the snacks, why is he letting people inside the door?” Denki continued on in his thoughts, ignoring the impending storm that was brewing.  
Mina gasped in shock before growling in frustration, “This is my bathroom, this is my school, and this is me telling you that you need to learn your place.”   
Izuku couldn't help but smirk at what the girl was telling him. “Guess what? I already know all those things.”   
Not backing down, Mina pushed a distracted Denki out of the way so she could be face to face with this new challenger. “Oh really?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Monoma Neito is in charge of the door. What the fuck is he doing letting Mineta Minoru letting people in?” Denki stumbled only slightly when Mina pushed him but he didn't not notice. Instead he straightened up and walked right out of the bathroom.  
“Your not from around here, are you Midoriya?” Mina tilted her head as she soon began to realise that this guy wasn't very familiar.   
“I just transferred from Ketsubuku High.” Izuku shared after some thought.   
Mina knew where that was, she hated that place. “Well let me tell you how things work around here in Yuuie.”   
“I already know how things work around here in Yuuei!” Izuku fumed, clearly annoyed by this chick.   
“Really!” Mina shot back, not at all believing the male.   
“Yeah! Fukidashi Manga told me all about it!”   
“Is Monoma Neito sick?” Denki calmly walked back into the bathroom and stood next to Mina, neither of the two arguing teens seemed to notice.“Does he have mano? Did someone in his family die?” He continued to mumble, listing off all the things that could've happened to their friend.  
“What the fuck are you doing talking to Fukidashi Manga?” Mina stomped her foot, clearly upset that this nobody was talking to one the most popular guys in school.   
“We have Algebra 2 together.” Izuku gave a triumphant smirk as he noticed the change in Mina.   
“That's my fucking boyfriend!”   
“Oh really?” Izuku continued on smugly. “That's not what Todoroki Natsuo said.”   
“Todoroki Natsuo is an fucking liar!”   
“Well he seems to know all about you and Kuroiro Shihai.”   
Mina couldn't argue that, instead she conceded defeat. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding, Mina quickly looked away from Izuku’s taunting look.  
“Ok Midoriya,” She huffed as she slowly shifted to face him, “Just what the fuck do you want?”   
“I want to poop here.” Izuku simply stated. “Whenever I want, for as long as I want.”   
Softly growling, Mina looked back at Izuku. “Fine. But know this, I. Do not like you.”   
Izuku narrowed his eyes, as if examining her, then turned away from her, “I feel indifferent towards you.”   
“Ugh!” Mina hated this guy, so much! “I'll be watching you.”   
Izuku smiled a smile that made Mina’s blood boil, “I'm going to poop now.”   
When the stall door shut, Denki started laughing. “Wait Uraraka Ochako’s dad is sick and Monoma Neito’s dad is the senator!” The blond smacked himself in the head. “Uh duh Denki.”   
“Kami, what the hell are you going on about?” Mina gave him an exasperated look just as the sound of a toilet flushed.   
Izuku emerged from the stall and flipped them the finger as he left. “Have fun smelling my poop, bitches~”   
After a moment of silence, Denki awkwardly shifted. “Sooooooo, what happened?” 

 

 

“So then I said “You better be able to back up those fucking words because I'll show you that you don't back talk me”, then she said-” Bakugou Katsuki ranted to Rikidou Satou as the two leaned up against their lockers. Satou listened rather distracted as Katsuki recounting the events that led up to the long scratched that ran along his left arm.   
“Wait, before you go on,” Satou held up his hand for a pause in the story while Katsuki shot him a dirty look, “are we still on for tonight?”   
Katsuki rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes Satou, for the sixth time, were still on for tonight.”   
“Ok good, just making sure because I don't want anything to happen like the last time.” Satou referred to the time when Katsuki stood him up.   
“Yeah whatever.” Katsuki waved his hand to diminish what his boyfriend had said. “Anyway, as I was saying. She said “bitch, I will.” Then I said “you're such a little bitch, you wouldn't do it!” She got all offended then said-”   
“Hello Rikidou, hello Kat-suki~☆” An accented voice cut the ash blond off.   
“Hello,” Katsuki snarled as the foreign exchange student walked up to him and Rikidou. “Aoyama Yuuga.”   
“Eh Kat-suki,” Yuuga politely smiled in question, “do you have an, how do you say, hair tie~☆?” The foreign boy held up the palm of his hand despite him already having one to hold up his short hair.   
Katsuki growled in annoyance, “Why do you say ‘how do you say’ before words you clearly know how to say! Monoma Neito says your not even from France, you're from Montreal.”   
Yuuga smiled at him for a second before completely ignoring the annoyed blond in favor of talking to the other male. “Rikidou, I saw you in your Japanese game on Friday. You were magnific~☆”   
Satou slightly blushed, rather embarrassed. “Oh actually, I think you saw Shouji Mezou, he's a starter.”   
“Oh? Did you not get to play then?” Yuuga asked, slightly tilting his to the side. Sports had always been confusing for him.   
“Well, only halfway through the first quarter. Got a small injury.” Satou explained while rubbing the back of his neck. It was honestly such an embarrassing moment, he really hoped Yuuga didn't ask him how.  
“Mon dieu! Well, I'm glad you are alright now~☆”  
“Stop trying to change the subject Aoyama Yuuga!” Katsuki shouted, bringing the smiling blonds attention back to him.   
“What subject?” Yuuga genuinely asked in confusion.   
“The subject that you are not from France but from Montreal!”   
Yuuga looked offended by this, hand coming up to the clutch the front of his shirt. “This is not true, Monoma Neito cannot be trusted.”   
“Actually,” Katsuki snorted at “French’s” ignorance, “Monoma Neito hasn't told a lie since the third grade, so yeah, Monoma Neito can be trusted you idiot!”   
Yuuga gave a wary smile before quickly leaving.   
“He's so from Montreal.” Katsuki rolled his eyes while shaking his head.   
“So just that we're clear,” Satou spoke up after a few seconds, “it's still on?”   
It took all of his willpower to not punch the taller male in the face. Instead, Katsuki roughly placed a hand on the others muscular shoulder.   
“Satou, you know I love you. But if you ask me that one more fucking time, I'm gonna rip your dick off while I'm giving you a handy tonight. Are we clear?”   
“Oh yeah but it was just, last time-”   
“Who fucking cares about last time Satou?” Katsuki groaned in exasperating, rubbing his temples as a headache started to form. God, he loves Satou but he could be such an annoyance. And Katsuki really hopes that's the last time he sees Aoyama-  
“I just realized,” Yuuga’s airy voice broke through the tension as he walked up to his locker, “that I came over to get my chemistry book and then I never got it. So I came back to get it, how do you say, now.”   
“Argh! Yes, that's exactly how you say ‘now’ Aoyama Yuuga!” Katsuki yelled, anger swelling within him. “Which you clearly know how to say because you just said it! So don't say ‘how do you say’ before shit you clearly know how to say!”   
There was a pause. Then, Satou and Yuuga began to laugh.   
“Everyone knows your from Montreal!” Katsuki admitted to himself that that sounded pretty desperate but he scowled at the headache forming bastard anyway.   
“Well,” Yuuga said once the laughter died down, “I should get to chemistry class because now I have my book.” He pointed to said book that was now in his hands.   
Once Yuuga was out of an earshot, Katsuki banged his fist against the locker behind him. “God! I hate him so much!”   
“And you!” He turned and pointed an accusing finger at Satou. “What the hell was that about!”   
“What was what about?” Satou blinked in confusion at his boyfriend.   
“Don't be stupid! The laughing, what was so funny!”   
“Well you're just so cute when your mad.” Rikidou chuckled at the angry blush that began spread across his boyfriend's cheeks.   
“Oh honey, I'm about to be real fucking adorable!” Katsuki popped his knuckles, getting ready to throw one.   
“Hey hey, calm down.” Satou held up his hands in surrender (or to block).   
“No, I will not fucking calm down! This is bullshit.”  
“C’mon Katsuki-”   
“Y’know what, no, I'm real fucking tired of this.” Katsuki huffed, turning away and crossing his arms. “We're done, again. I don't want to see you.”   
“Katsuki-”   
“I thought that it was third period,” Yuuga popped up next to Rikidou, startling Katsuki, “so I got my chemistry book out of my locker, but then when I got to my chemistry class, Mr. Ectoplasm said to me, “Aoyama Yuuga, it is not third period but rather second period”. So I have returned to my locker to retrieve my Algebra 2 eh, how do you say, book?”   
Katsuki couldn't comprehend the rage that is built up inside of him as he stares at the grinning blond. Oh how he would love to punch that stupid smile off the other blonds face, but since he did not want to deal with the principal or his mother, he gripped the hem of his shirt instead.  
“God I wanna fucking murder you.” He seethed through gritted teeth, his back still turned towards the others.   
“Hey Yuuga,” Satou piped up before anything else could be said (or done) by the angry blond, “do you want to go out on a date?”   
Katsuki choked on his spit, head snapping to bore holes into the taller male. Yuuga’s face began to turn beet red in embarrassment and excitement.   
“Oh! Are you suggesting a, how do you say menage tio?” A hand covering his mouth slightly, how scandalous.   
Katsuki felt like bashing his head against the locker. “Really!? Your really asking how to say menage tio!? It's a fucking French word you little bitch!”   
“Actually, it would just be a menage two.” Satou ignored what Katsuki was yelling about in favor of grinning and slightly joking.   
“Oh,” Yuuga gave a dramatic frown, understanding what was being said, “You know Satou, people know much about suffering.”   
“And what people are those? Montrealians?” Katsuki snorted as he leaned up against his locker.   
“No,” Yuuga gave a cheeky grin, “the people who invented the French kiss.” Yuuga pulled Satou down so they were eye level, pressing his open mouth with Satou’s.   
Katsuki turned his head away and started to gag. He was angry but not at all surprised, I mean, he did just break up with his boyfriend. Though it did hurt to see Satou immediately asking someone out (right in front of him no less!) right after breaking up.  
“Bet it was better than some,” Yuuga said once him and Satou pulled apart then stared right at Katsuki, “second rate hand job.”   
“Oh who the fuck said my hand jobs are second rate!?” Katsuki fumed, spinning around and stepping forward to challenge Yuuga.   
“Oh I don't know,” Yuuga waved his hand in a dissmisive manner,” everyone from Ketsubutsu to Shiteku high, you know; Shindou Yo, Yaoyorashi Inasa, Shishikura Seiji, Jurota Shishida, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shinsou Hitoshi-”   
“Shinsou Hitoshi said my hand jobs are second rate!?” Katsuki turned his back (again) to the other teens, anger practically flowing through him. “When I get through with that piece of shit he's gonna wish his parents went through with that move to-”  
He was already planning the purple haired boys demise, plotting the downfall of him. But all that would have to be thought out later because he to deal with-   
An empty hallway when Katsuki finally turned around to face the other two.   
“SON OF THREE BITCHES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm still gonna update it wether or not anyone likes it. Because there's bound to be someone who does.   
> Come scream at me on Tumblr if you want to: @wonderlandteaparty


End file.
